Alliance
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de shadowglove] Quand Arthur découvre que son père prépare une alliance avec ces barbares magiques qui habitent dans la forêt, il refuse d'épouser une des filles du seigneur Balinor Emrys. Mais, étrangement, il ne peut se résoudre à rester loin du fils unique de Balinor, le sublime Merlin.


**Auteur** : shadowglove (lien vers la fic en vo : s/5990787/1/Alliance)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer** : _Merlin_ n'est pas à moi et cette histoire non plus

 **Note** : C'est un UA dans lequel la magie n'a jamais été bannie de Camelot

* * *

 **.**

 **Alliance**

 **.**

 **«** Je _refuse_ de m'abaisser au niveau des habitants de la _forêt._ » Arthur eut un rictus à cette simple idée.

Il y avait toujours eu des tensions entre Mercia et Camelot, mais des rumeurs affirmaient que le côté mercien se préparait à la guerre et, malgré l'ego d'Uther qui croyait que Camelot pouvait les battre, il savait qu'une alliance avec le peuple mystérieux et solitaire de la forêt ne ferait que les aider, lui et sa cause. C'était pour cela qu'Arthur n'était informé que maintenant, quelques heures avant leur arrivée, que Balinor (la chose la plus proche d'un roi ou d'un chef qu'avaient ces barbares magiques et bizarres) arriverait avec une suite de ses _barbares_ , et qu'Uther attendait qu'Arthur choisisse sa future partenaire parmi les nombreux enfants de Balinor, pour consolider l'alliance entre Camelot et les seules personnes d'Albion qui avaient de la magie. Même s'ils étaient un petit peuple qui avait la forêt pour toute maison, le peuple de Balinor avait non seulement défait les nombreuses armées qui avaient essayé de prendre leurs forêts, mais les utilisateurs de la magie avaient aussi _décimé_ tous ceux qui avaient osé les attaquer. C'était au point que plus personne n'osait aller dans la forêt ou essayer de l'annexer, de peur de tomber sur le peuple de Balinor et sur leur sorcellerie magique, _brutale_ et _sauvage._

« Tu le feras, Arthur, que tu le veuilles ou non. » Uther jeta un regard noir à son fils depuis son trône méprisant et pompeux. « Tu dois, pour tout Camelot, épouser une des progénitures de Balinor et cimenter une alliance qui protégera notre peuple. Quand ce mariage sera terminé, Balinor enverra ses meilleurs sorciers non seulement comme ambassadeurs, mais aussi comme guerriers qui se battront pour Camelot. Aucun autre royaume n'a été _aussi_ près de conclure une alliance avec les habitants de la forêt, et je ne _te_ laissera _pas_ ruiner ça pour le royaume. »

« Je refuse, » siffla Arthur en défiant son père pour la première fois de sa courte vie.

« Tu le _feras_ , » répliqua Uther.

Ils étaient encore en désaccord quand, quelques heures plus tard, Balinor et son peuple arrivèrent. Ils étaient habillés en des teintes de marron et de vert, des couleurs qui devaient bien se fondre dans les arbres et les buissons, et certains avaient peints leurs visages. Leurs pieds étaient nus, leurs habits n'étaient guère plus que des haillons qui les couvraient à peine, plutôt indécents, plutôt barbares.

Arthur ricana en se fichant qu'on le remarque.

Balinor s'avança vers le trône. « Roi Uther. »

Uther se leva de son trône et alla vers Balinor pour lui serrer la main. « Chef Balinor, c'est un honneur que vous soyez là. »

« C'est… aussi… un honneur d'être là, » annonça Balinor lentement, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était la vérité. « Mes enfants. » Il fit un geste derrière lui. « Morgana, mon aînée. » Une belle femme avec des yeux aussi mécontents qu'Arthur s'avança. Elle avait un air très royal, mais elle semblait aussi être capable de trancher la gorge d'un homme pendant son sommeil, et si le regard qu'elle envoya à Arthur avait quelque signification, elle semblait plutôt prête à lui faire subir ce sort.

Il plissa encore plus ses yeux.

« Elle a le don de Vision, et elle peut voir des choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. » Balinor rayonnait de fierté. « C'est pour cela que nous attendions vos messagers à la lisière de la forêt quand ils sont arrivés, parce qu'elle avait Vu votre proposition d'alliance et que c'était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde de la conclure. »

« La capacité de voir les choses à venir ? » Les yeux d'Uther s'écarquillèrent. « _Fascinant. »_

Balinor s'éclaircit la gorge.

Morgana lui envoya un regard avant de faire une révérence et de se mettre à côté de lui, sa robe verte ondulant sur son corps svelte alors qu'elle bougeait.

Une autre fille s'avança. Elle était jolie, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, et ses mouvements étaient timides et peu assurés. Elle semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux du sol.

« Freya, » sourit Balinor. « Elle a le don de la transformation. »

« La transformation ? » répéta Uther, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore plus.

Balinor hocha la tête en faisant un geste à sa fille.

La fille dans la robe d'un brun uni prit une grande inspiration et s'inclina jusqu'à être accroupie au sol, et puis il y eut une lumière forte et, devant eux se tenait une bête qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Arthur avait pu voir auparavant.

Un monstre.

Son rictus s'agrandit.

Et puis, dans un autre éclair de lumière, la fille était à nouveau sur le sol, respirant profondément, un peu tremblante.

Uther avait dû se rasseoir sur le trône après cette démonstration.

Arthur se retourna vers son père, prêt à lui dire qu'il était _dément_ s'il croyait qu'il épouserait une femme qui préférerait le tuer plutôt que se marier avec lui, ou une qui se transformait en monstre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Freya ? » Un corps souple et presque féerique se fraya un chemin parmi les _nouveaux venus._ C'était un jeune homme, aussi blanc qu'un rayon de lune, avec les plus clairs des yeux bleus et des cheveux aussi noirs que la plus sombre des nuits sans lune. Contrairement au reste de son peuple, il était habillé de noirs et de rouges, et sa peau pâle était couverte de marques noires dessinées avec une sorte de peinture.

Arthur sentit son corps se figer, incapable de détourner le regard du garçon mince.

Il était… magnifique.

Les marques sur sa peau ne faisait qu'ajouter à ce _quelque chose_ de mystérieux qui laissa Arthur stupéfait et la gorge sèche.

« Mon fils, » finit par dire Balinor, le visage fier. « Merlin. »

 _Merlin._

Les yeux de Merlin se posèrent sur Uther et il inclina la tête.

« Et voici mon fils, héritier du trône de Camelot, Arthur. » Uther montra son fils. « Je suis sûr que lui et Merlin se rapprocheront. »

Il eut un regard éloquent dans la direction d'Arthur.

Arthur ne remarqua pas l'ordre subtil de son père de devenir ami avec le fils unique de Balinor ; il avait déjà descendu les marches pour se tenir devant le garçon élancé mais légèrement plus grand que lui. « Bienvenue à Camelot, j'espère que vous et votre famille apprécieront le séjour. »

Merlin le regarda en silence, semblant confus, avant d'envoyer un regard rapide à son père puis à Arthur, plaçant sa main dans celle que lui offrait le prince. « Je suis certain que ce sera le cas, Prince Arthur. »

Sa main était douce, sans cals sur ses doigts.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais travaillé un seul jour dans sa vie.

Mais il y avait une détermination dans ces yeux qu'une fainéasse n'aurait jamais été capable d'imiter.

C'était… intriguant.

Merlin glissa sa main hors de celle d'Arthur et jeta au prince un autre regard étrange avant d'aller où se trouvait son père.

Arthur savait que Balinor avait sorti ses filles de la forêt pour la première fois de leurs vies pour qu'il puisse en courtiser une et l'épouser, mais c'était le _fils_ de Balinor qui intriguait le jeune prince. C'était comme s'il avait été ensorcelé au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur le garçon, et ça le dérangeait quelque peu. Qu'y avait-il chez ce garçon silencieux aux grandes oreilles qui auraient paru ridicules sur n'importe qui d'autre et qui ne semblait qu'ajouter à son apparence éthérée ?

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Merlin fut le chaperon de ses sœurs, apparemment pour s'assurer qu'Arthur ne tente rien d'inapproprié avec elles, et Arthur pensait que c'était drôle.

« Pourquoi trouveriez-vous ça drôle ? » demanda Merlin, confus, alors qu'ils se tenaient dans le Jardin de la Reine, avec Morgana et Freya qui gloussaient dans les fleurs, se sentant plus chez elles parmi la vie végétale. « Dans les royaumes extérieurs, n'est-ce pas inapproprié pour les femmes non mariées d'être seules en présence d'un homme non marié ? »

« Eh bien, si. C'est pour protéger la femme, acquiesça Arthur en souriant. Mais Morgana verrait si j'avais des mauvaises intentions, et Freya se transformerait en bête et me _dévorerait_ si j'essayais quoi que ce soit.

Pendant un instant, Merlin ne fit que le regarder d'un air vide, et puis un petit sourire commença à tordre ses lèvres. « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

Arthur eut un sourire encore plus lumineux, appréciant la façon dont le visage de Merlin se transformait quand il souriait.

Morgana et Freya se jetèrent sur l'herbe, soupirant joyeusement alors qu'elle se parlaient.

Arthur leur jeta un regard rapide avant de retourner son attention vers Merlin. « Que signifient les marques ? »

Le regard de Merlin se posa sur ses sœurs, pensif. « Les runes de Morgana la désignent comme l'héritière, l'aînée, et comme une Voyante. Et celles de Freya clament son unité avec les bêtes et la nature. »

« Eh bien, oui, fascinant. Mais je parlais des _vôtres_. »

Merlin tourna ses yeux vers Arthur, surpris, sa main se posant sur les marques sur son visage. « Mes marques. »

Arthur sourit devant le choc de Merlin. « Oui. Vous avez des marques sur votre visage, et d'autres, étranges, sur votre corps. »

Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de les rappeler au garçon.

La main de Merlin resta sur son visage. « Les marques sur mon visage ne sont que décoratives. » Mais il ne regardait pas Arthur. « Et celles sur mon corps, elles sont là pour montrer que j'ai passé mon initiation et que j'ai été accepté comme un adulte par mon peuple. »

« Initiation ? » demanda Arthur, curieux, incapable de détourner le regard du khôl qui entourait les plus bleus de tous les yeux bleus, des marques sous les yeux et sur l'arête du nez. « Que devez-vous faire pour être _initié_ dans votre peuple ? »

« Des tâches, » répondit vaguement Merlin. « Quand vous avez réussi à faire toutes ces tâches, vos cheveux sont coupés, et ces symboles du passage à l'âge adulte et de la victoire sont posés sur votre corps. » Il releva légèrement une manche, trahissant les symboles sous le tissu. « Et alors, quand un certain temps a passé, ils s'effacent et vous commencez le marquage. »

« Le marquage ? » Arthur fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'aimer ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Ça dut se voir sur son visage, parce que Merlin l'imita. « À chacun ses coutumes. »

Il réalisa qu'il avait offensé Merlin d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec une seule expression faciale.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour dire _quelque chose_.

Merlin passa devant lui et alla vers ses sœurs.

Arthur se tourna et le regard partir, l'estomac agité.

* * *

Le cri résonna dans tout le château.

Ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le son, sans savoir si le château était attaqué ; mais ils avaient ensuite trouvé la fille aînée, Morgana, dans sa chemise de nuit, qui errait dans les couloirs, étourdie, les yeux vitreux, murmurant des choses qui n'avait absolument aucun sens. Elle était folle, de toute évidence, et Arthur espéra que ça venait de montrer à son père à quel point c'était une idée _incroyablement_ mauvaise pour lui d'épouser l'aînée des filles de Balinor. Elle était meurtrière et folle. Et plutôt effrayante, et très énervante.

Non.

Arthur n'épouserait _pas_ Morgana Emrys.

 _Jamais_.

Il trancherait sa _propre_ gorge avant le mariage juste pour lui épargner la peine de le faire elle-même.

« Gana... » Merlin sortit des ombres en surprenant tout le monde et en faisant sursauter tous les chevaliers.

Personne ne l'avait senti arriver.

Ça énerva, ennuya et impressionna Arthur.

Mais il ne le remarqua pas vraiment.

Merlin ne portait qu'une chose ressemblant à une jupe courte, noire comme ses autres habits, et son corps était exposé. Il était tout en longs membres gracieux, en peau d'albâtre couvertes de marques qui…

Arthur déglutit.

Morgana se tourna vers la voix de son jeune frère, sans le voir.

« Viens, 'Gana, tout va bien, » murmura Merlin en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, écoutant son charabia. Il hocha la tête en la tenant comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Oui, ma sœur, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Elle hocha la tête, une main sur son torse.

Merlin surprit tout le monde en soulevant sa sœur dans ses bras comme une mariée.

Le garçon mince ne paraissait pas assez fort pour le faire aussi facilement.

Il murmura quelques mots dans le même charabia vide de sens qu'elle, et puis les yeux de Morgana se fermèrent tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Les yeux de Merlin se mirent à briller, dorés, et sa sœur disparut de ses bras.

Il y eut des halètements, et quelqu'un lâcha son épée.

Arthur ne fit que regarder Merlin avec émerveillement et admiration.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de _se passer ?_

Et pourquoi ses yeux étaient _dorés_ maintenant ?

Merlin ignora Arthur et se tourna vers Sir Valiant, ses yeux dorés étincelants. « _Où sont les merciens ? »_

Valiant laissa tomber son épée. « Dans les tunnels sous le château, Mon Seigneur. Je leur ai donné le plan de l'entrée secrète et ils y entrent à l'instant même. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent comme ceux de tous les autres, alors qu'ils se tournaient vers Sir Valiant.

« _Que vous a offert le roi Bayard pour trahir vos camarades ? »_ Les yeux de Merlin ne quittaient pas ceux de Valiant.

« La châtellenie, mon Seigneur. »

« _Vous resterez ici et vous ne bougerez pas avant que je ne vous le dise, »_ gronda Merlin.

Valiant hocha la tête. « Comme vous le souhaitez, mon Seigneur. »

Les yeux de Merlin redevinrent bleus alors qu'il se tournait vers Arthur. « Vous l'avez entendu, prince Arthur. Vous êtes envahis. »

« _Merlin_? » demanda Arthur, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Rassemblez vos hommes et je rassemblerai les miens. » Sur ces mots, Merlin disparut.

Arthur repoussa toutes les questions qu'il se posait avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. « Vous l'avez entendu. Nous sommes attaqués. »

Finalement, Arthur ne sut pas qui avait été les plus étonnés, des merciens ou des habitants de Camelot, parce que lorsque Merlin les avaient avertis et leur avait montré un aperçu de ses pouvoirs, ils n'avaient pas été complètement certains de la véracité des mots de Valiant avant qu'ils ne tombent sur les merciens qui les envahissaient par les tunnels souterrains. Avec les lumières invoquées par les guerriers de Merlin que seules les forces de Camelot pouvaient voir, ils battirent facilement les forces merciennes, les forçant à battre en retraite.

Et Valiant fut exécuté pour sa trahison.

Il se jeta sur sa propre épée aux mots de Merlin.

Ça effraya Arthur.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se détourner.

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'était ? » aborda-t-il Merlin après avoir informé son père de ce qui s'était passé.

« Je peux… persuader… mes ennemis d'obéir à mes ordres, » répondit Merlin de là où était sur le balcon, regardant la nuit étoilée, sans avoir pris la peine de se nettoyer du sang de la bataille.

Personne ne l'avait fait.

« Je n'aime pas utiliser cette capacité. » Merlin était clairement mal à l'aise. « Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, il ne m'aurait pas dit la vérité sur ce qu'avait Vu Morgana, et nous n'avions pas le temps. »

Arthur ne dit rien et s'adossa simplement contre la balustrade comme Merlin le faisait.

« J'ai caché l'entrée de ces tunnels par des moyens magiques. Ni les merciens ni mon peuple ne pourront les retrouver. C'est quelque chose que seul votre peuple devrait savoir. »

Arthur se tourna pour regarder Merlin, surpris. « Nous sommes reconnaissants. »

« Les alliés se protègent les uns les autres, » dit Merlin en haussant les épaules. « C'est ce que j'ai lu. Nous n'avons jamais eu des alliés avant, potentiels ou non. »

Arthur se demanda ce que ç'avait dû être pour Merlin, de grandir isolé dans cette forêt avec seulement des livres pour le relier au monde extérieur. »

Ça semblait… solitaire.

« Je crois qu'après son avertissement cette nuit, votre père favorise Morgana pour fiancée, » commenta Merlin, le regard se posant sur les jardins baignés de la lueur de la lune.

Oh _dieux_.

Le visage d'Arthur dut trahir ses pensées, encore, parce que Merlin le regardait avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Vous n'approuvez pas ? » demanda le garçon, ses yeux soulignés de khôl se plissant. « Est-ce que Freya est plus à votre goût ? »

 _Non. Tu l'es._

Arthur déglutit sous la réalisation soudaine.

 _Oh DIEUX._

« Morgana n'a aucune envie de quitter les bois, alors c'est pour le mieux. » Le regard de Merlin était retourné aux jardins sous la lune, les ombres jouant sur son visage pâle. « Elle a toujours chéri l'idée d'être le Chef de notre peuple un jour, et de les guider vers une nouvelle ère. Elle a fait beaucoup de plans depuis son enfance, et la peur de devoir les abandonner pour vous épouser l'a quelque peu montée contre vous, je dois l'admettre. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Freya est très douce et timide, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais considéré l'idée de vivre ailleurs que sur nos terres… Mais je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'elle sera mariée avec vous, elle finira par aimer être ici à Camelot. » Un sourire tendre atteint ses lèvres. « Je me suis moi-même beaucoup attaché à cet endroit. »

Arthur sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Dieux… Merlin était si _beau_ en cet instant.

Même s'il était couvert du sang de la bataille, il était d'une beauté éthérée, là, baignant dans le clair de lune.

La main d'Arthur eut un soubresaut, ayant besoin de se tendre et de le toucher.

Il ne put que fermer ses yeux et serrer le poing.

* * *

« Tu es très pensif depuis l'attaque, Arthur. » Igraine était allée dans les appartements de son fils, le lendemain. « Je sais que la trahison de Sir Valiant doit t'avoir secoué, mais tu sembles tellement troublé. Je suis sûre que les chevaliers restants sont loyaux, Lady Morgana l'aurait Vu si ça n'était pas le cas. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Arthur, énervé contre lui-même pour inquiéter sa mère. « Ce n'est pas ça, mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Et énervé qu'il ait été aussi facile pour elle de remarquer quelque chose à la base.

« Que penses-tu des filles du seigneur Balinor ? » demanda Igraine, curieuse.

Arthur haussa les épaules pour montrer son désintérêt tandis que son regard se tournait vers la fenêtre au son d'un rire familier.

Ils aimaient toujours être dans les jardins, proches de la nature.

« Que penses-tu du _fils_ du seigneur Balinor ? »

Arthur se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux écarquillés sous le ton suggestif.

Igraine regardait son fils avec un sourire tendre. « Ton père ne l'a pas encore réalisé, mais, dès l'instant où tu l'as vu, je me suis posé des questions. »

« _Mère…_ Je... » Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Il est très puissant, et tu sais que ton père accorde beaucoup d'importance au pouvoir. » Igraine se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. « Uther dit sans cesse que lorsque tu seras marié, tu devrais trouver un moyen de garder ici le jeune Merlin. Il est _fasciné_ par lui et par ses pouvoirs, alors si ton choix se porte sur lui, ça ne le dérangeait _pas trop_. »

Arthur releva les yeux vers sa mère, choqué. « Et pour les héritiers ? »

« Nous avons jadis cru que nous ne pourrions jamais concevoir d'enfant… Tu as été un miracle pour nous. » Igraine sourit tendrement à son fils. « Nous allions soit désigner un des neveux d'Uther comme héritier… ou adopter un enfant. » Son sourire grandit alors qu'elle se levait. « Pourquoi ça devrait être différent pour toi ? »

Et, sur ces mots, Ygraine quitta la pièce.

Arthur regarda la porte se fermer derrière elle, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Il y eut un banquet pour fêter la première bataille gagnée par leur alliance que, même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'avancement dans les relations inexistantes entre Arthur et les filles de Balinor, tous pensaient déjà ferme et concrète. Aussi, beaucoup des chevaliers de Camelot semblaient s'être épris des femmes de la tribu de Balinor, et les femmes du château auraient été sûrement plus jalouses et amères si elles ne passaient pas leur temps à glousser et à bavarder sur les _hommes_ de la tribu de Balinor. Balinor et Uther, malgré quelque méfiance de la part de Balinor au début, étaient presque devenus des camarades de chasse, les deux chefs s'étant glissés hors du château une fois ou deux (personne ne le savait vraiment) pour aller chasser seuls, en tête à tête, sans leurs gardes avec eux. Igraine adorait Freya et Morgana, et les filles semblaient le lui rendre. Arthur aurait été inquiet de leur relation proche si le fait que Balinor, Freya et Morgana soient occupés ne lui laissait pas Merlin pour lui seul, et il l'appréciait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Merlin fusilla Arthur du regard en essayant de ne pas remuer dans sa robe. « Ce n'est pas confortable. »

« Si, vous devez juste vous y habituer, » sourit Arthur, incapable de dissimuler son amusement alors qu'il regardait le garçon. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez par vous y habituer, avec du temps. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » murmura Merlin en regardant ses chaussures. « Vous devriez vite faire votre demande à Freya, et puis nous rentrerons à la maison, et je n'aurais plus à porter ces vêtements. »

Le sourire disparut des lèvres d'Arthur ; il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard, agitant une coupe entre ses doigts. « Est-ce que vous êtes impatient de rentrer ? »

Merlin s'arrêta et envoya un regard à Arthur avant de le détourner vers les danseurs. « Votre père veut que je reste, que j'étudie ici, que je sois une sorte d'Ambassadeur entre nos peuples. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse. « Oui, eh bien, j'ai demandé si _vous_ vouliez rentrer chez vous… ou rester ici… pas ce que mon _père_ voulait. »

Merlin rendit son regard à Arthur, puis, étonnamment, il sourit. « Vous êtes toujours très direct, n'est-ce pas, Prince Arthur ? »

« Quand je veux quelque chose, je ne vois pas la raison de ne pas le dire, » répliqua sérieusement Arthur en croisant son regard.

L'amusement s'effaça au profit de cette légère confusion que Merlin semblait toujours arborer sur son visage lorsqu'il était près d'Arthur. « Et savez-vous ce que vous voulez vraiment, Prince Arthur ? »

Arthur hocha la tête. « Ouais, c'est le cas. » Alors, sans se donner le temps de s'en dissuader, il tendit le bras et prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne, faisant courir son pouce sur sa peau.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, et un rougissement obscurcit la pâleur de sa peau alors qu'il détournait le regard.

Mais il ne retira pas sa main.

* * *

Merlin était assis royalement sur un cheval alors qu'il accompagnait Arthur à travers les villages et que le prince donnait la justice et écoutait les objections des gens des villes. Le blond y était habitué, puisque son père n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour les gens du peuple, mais ils étaient habitués aux visites d'Arthur, et ils gardaient habituellement leurs disputes pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et les amène pour les juger. Arthur n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était bon à ça, mais son peuple avait besoin d'équilibre, et il voulait faire de son mieux et essayer de le lui apporter. Merlin se tenait aux côtés d'Arthur, écoutant les cas, et il avait donné, d'une manière surprenante, de très bons conseils pendant le plus piégeur des cas. À la fin de la journée, non seulement Arthur avait pu mettre un terme pacifique à tous les débats – à la satisfaction des villageois, contents des décisions de leur prince -, mais en plus il y avait eu plus d'audiences qu'il ne pouvait habituellement entendre, en grande partie grâce à Merlin.

Le jeune garçon était sage, et c'était fascinant.

Il ferait un grand conseiller.

En chevauchant dans la campagne vers le château, Arthur regarda Merlin parler au cheval qu'il montait sans avoir besoin d'une selle.

Le cheval avait été une créature vicieuse et agressive envers tous ceux qui avaient essayé de s'approcher, mais, avec Merlin, il était aussi passif qu'un chaton.

Il se demanda ce que Merlin penserait de devenir son Sorcier de la Cour, son Consort et son Conseiller.

Ça serait une bonne excuse pour s'assurer qu'il ne quitte pas ses côtés.

Merlin releva le regard vers le ciel et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Arthur. « Il va pleuvoir. »

Arthur fronça et regarda le ciel.

Il n'y avait pas un nuage.

Et pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient pris dans une des plus violentes averses qu'Arthur avait vues en deux ans.

Le blond secoua la tête, émerveillé, avant de presser les chevaux en avant.

Ils s'abritèrent dans une petite grotte proche du château, où un ours avait vécu avant de mourir quand Arthur était enfant.

Avec un mot de cette langue qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas comprendre, les yeux de Merlin se mirent à étinceler, dorés, et le bois mouillé qu'ils avaient apporté s'enflamma.

Arthur le regarda avec admiration. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne stoppez pas simplement la pluie ? »

Merlin le regard avec ses yeux maintenant dorés, de la surprise dans ces orbes. « Il pleut parce que la terre a soif, pourquoi est-ce que je l'empêcherai d'avoir ce dont elle a besoin ? »

Arthur sourit.

Merlin et son peuple étaient si proches de la nature, d'une façon que ni Arthur ni son peuple ne comprenait ; souvent, c'était comme si le peuple de Merlin croyait que la nature était une personne, à voir la façon dont ils parlaient d'elle.

Arthur s'assit à côté de Merlin sur le sol, près du feu chaud et éclatant.

« Votre peuple vous aime, » dit le jeune garçon en le surprenant. « Ils ont confiance en vous et en votre jugement. Vous serez un grand roi. »

« Merci, » sourit Arthur, le regard plongé dans les flammes, se couchant en arrière, les mains sur le sol de la grotte. « Je ne peux qu'espérer que ça soit vrai. Mon peuple mérite le meilleur. »

Il y eut un silence.

Merlin, sans que ses yeux ne quittent le feu, plaça sa main sur celle d'Arthur.

Arthur se figea avant de se détendre et de sourire, envoyant un regard en coin à Merlin, dont un rougissement envahissait les symboles sur son cou.

En enroulant ses doigts autour de ceux de Merlin, Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge, le regard revenant sur le feu.

La pluie tombait bruyamment sur le toit de la grotte.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua.

* * *

Arthur poussa Merlin contre l'arbre, leurs bouches se mêlant avec urgence, les mains de l'un dans les cheveux de l'autre.

Merlin gémit en s'arquant contre Arthur et en se battant avec les vêtements du blond.

Ils avaient été avec les autres, profitant d'un pique-nique agréable dans la campagne, mais ils avaient réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à s'éloigner seuls, comme ils le faisaient de plus en plus souvent, et à présent, près d'un lagon, la tunique d'Arthur était arrachée de son torse et Merlin était volontiers plaqué contre un arbre. Depuis le jour dans la grotte, ils avaient eu des moments volés où ils se tenaient la main, ils avaient échangé des baisers hésitants et courts, et puis les baisers s'étaient faits plus longs, puis plus passionnés, plus sûrs et avides. Les baisers, les touchers, avaient laissé les deux garçons pantelants et durs et ayant besoin de plus, et cependant, avant cet instant, aucun des deux n'avait eu le courage de faire le pas suivant.

« _Arthur... »_ murmura Merlin alors qu'Arthur mordillait le creux de sa gorge.

« _À moi,_ » gronda Arthur contre la peau alabastrine qu'il prévoyait de laisser couverte de ses marques de possession.

Trop pris l'un dans l'autre, alors qu'Arthur arrachait presque le pantalon que portait Merlin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent Morgana et Freya qui échangeaient des regards complètement fascinés et malicieux, depuis leur cachette.

* * *

Balinor baissa les yeux sur Arthur et Merlin dans un silence déterminé, les yeux plissés.

Derrière lui, Morgana et Freya échangèrent un regard.

Uther s'assit sur son trône, les yeux écarquillés et le visage pâle, complètement pris par surprise.

Igraine, elle, semblait plutôt amusée et curieuse de voir comment ça allait se passer.

Même si Balinor était incroyablement intimidant, Arthur refusait de reculer. À la place, il prit la main de Merlin et leva le menton. « Lord Balinor, je souhaiterais que votre fils reste ici à Camelot, avec moi. »

Uther couina.

Igraine posa ses mains sur son cœur.

Merlin releva la tête.

Balinor regarda son fils, l'expression toujours critique. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Merlin garda le silence avant de soupirer et de relever le regard pour croiser celui de son père. « Je souhaiterais rester, moi aussi. »

Il y eut un silence puis Balinor eut un immense sourire et donna une tape dans le dos d'Arthur. « Enfin, mon garçon ! Je commençais à douter de la Vue de Morgana ! »

Morgana lança un regard noir à Arthur, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un 'voleur de frère'.

Arthur cilla, confus.

« Je... » essaya de dire Uther, mais il échoua.

Balinor se tourna vers le roi. « Morgana a Vu que Merlin épouserait le Prince de Camelot, mais nous étions plutôt réticents à le croire, puisque Merlin n'avait jamais montré de telle inclination… et nous ne savions pas que le prince était ainsi. »

« Il ne l'est pas. » Uther porta une main à sa couronne. « Il ne l'était pas. » Il soupira. « J'ai besoin de vin. »

« Et cependant votre jeune Arthur a gagné le cœur de mon Merlin, » sourit Balinor. « Nous célébrerons le mariage avant de de repartir avec ces nouvelles dans notre royaume. »

Freya sourit.

Morgana lança un regard noir à Arthur, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était _pas_ heureuse qu'il lui prenne son petit frère, mais qu'elle n'allait rien y faire pour le bien de Merlin.

« Vous voulez dire que tout était planifié ? » demanda Uther qui essayait encore de comprendre.

« Non, Uther. » Balinor secoua la tête. « Merlin refusait d'épouser Arthur quand Morgana nous a dit ce qu'elle avait Vu, alors nous avons _vraiment_ amené ici les enfants pour qu'Arthur les rencontre et épouse qui il voulait. »

« Freya, Morgana, » dit Igraine aux filles, « nous devons organiser ce… mariage… immédiatement. »

Freya gloussa.

Morgana soupira puis sourit à Igraine, vaincue par son enthousiasme.

Uther se leva et pris à part Balinor pour qu'il lui explique plus précisément les choses… Les hommes se glissèrent dehors pour une autre partie de chasse.

Tous à leurs plans, personne ne remarqua Arthur et Merlin disparaître de la pièce.

* * *

« Elles sont en désordre, » commenta Arthur alors qu'ils étaient allongés, alanguis, sur le lit.

« Hmmm ? » murmura Merlin, les yeux fermés, se blottissant un peu plus contre Arthur.

Arthur sourit. Il adorait ça. « Tes marques. Elles ont dégouliné. » Il fit la moue. « Ça n'est pas arrivé la dernière fois. »

Il adorait la peau de Merlin, mais il avait fini par aimer les marques uniques.

« Je n'en aurais plus besoin. » Merlin bailla, cachant son visage dans le cou d'Arthur, sa voix trahissant sa fatigue et son endormissement. « Ils sont utilisés par les hommes jeunes et célibataires. Dans notre culture, quand l'homme se marrie, les marques sont retirées. L'homme et son épouse reçoivent alors le même tatouage, celui de la bête de la famille du mari. »

« La bête de la famille ? » cilla Arthur. « Comme la créature en laquelle se transforme Freya ? »

Merlin gloussa. « Non, Freya se transforme en Bastet. Le symbole de la famille Emrys est un dragon. »

Arthur se figea. « Un dragon ? »

« Oui. » Merlin dut entendre quelque chose dans sa voix, car il ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête pour regarder le visage d'Arthur. « Quoi ? »

« Le nom de ma famille est Pendragon, » répondit Arthur en souriant. « Ça veut dire Fils du Dragon. »

« Fils du... » Merlin cilla, la surprise changeant ses traits, avant de sourire. « C'est pour _ça_ que vous avez autant de bannières avant des dragons ? On pensait que vous connaissiez la bête de notre famille et que vous essayiez de nous faire sentir les bienvenus. »

Arthur eut un petit rire. « Vous nous avez surestimés, nous et nos méthodes d'investigation. »

« Apparemment. » Merlin eut un grand sourire et ferma les yeux en se pelotonnant plus près. « Mais c'est bien. Ça veut dire que tu n'auras pas de problème à avoir le même tatouage. »

Arthur cilla. « Tat… ? »

Merlin eut un grand sourire et se serra plus fort contre lui.

Aucune plainte ne put passer les lèvres d'Arthur, et il se contenta de sourire en se réinstallant dans le lit et en fermant les yeux.

Ils pourraient parler des tatouages plus tard.

* * *

 **NdT** : J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ^^ C'est la première fois que je traduis du Merthur, mais pas la dernière, normalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous avez aimé ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review sur les deux Merlin/Mordred que j'ai traduit, et aussi à ceux qui les ont ajouté en favori. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais sachez que ça m'a fait très plaisir ;D


End file.
